


Merlin's a slut and Arthur's kinky, so say they.

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a greedy little slut and Arthur's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's a slut and Arthur's kinky, so say they.

Merlin cried out as Arthur slammed back into him, pressing both of them further up the bed. Each thrust moved the pair forward, forcing Merlin to crawl until he was pushing back against the headboard to steady himself _and_ press back against Arthur. Arthur leaned further over Merlin, sinking teeth into soft flesh as he tried to keep his cries muffled. Merlin made the noise for him, sucking in a quick breath, then letting it out in a string of expletives and pleadings for more. Arthur pulled out entirely, causing Merlin to whimper and turn in question. He was answered by Arthur rolling him quickly over onto his back and pressing his legs up and out, splaying Merlin open to Arthur's gaze and fondling fingers. Arthur nipped not-so-gently down Merlin's leg, past his knee, licking and nibbling a trail further down. He lapped at the sweat dappling Merlin's inner thigh, nudging his nose against Merlin's testicles. "Arthur..." Merlin breathed through bitten lips.

Arthur grinned as Merlin reached down to clutch at his own legs, letting Arthur use one hand to stroke Merlin's cock, the other to press against his already reddened arse. Arthur slipped two fingers in, crooking them and watching Merlin's fingers whiten as he squeezed his legs and cursed more. Arthur lowered his head and licked around his inserted fingers, using his other hand to hold Merlin in place as he started to writhe eagerly. "Patience, Merlin. You'll get what's coming to you..." He spread his fingers, slipping his tongue in between them and fucked Merlin with digits and his mouth, growling as Merlin let go of his legs and pressed up against the headboard, trying to press Arthur further into him. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's waist, pressing down hard while continuing to spear his tongue into the hole his fingers were fucking. He flicked around the outer ring and had to stop as Merlin completely arched off the bed while yelling Arthur's name.

"God, Arthur! Stop teasing and just..." Merlin lifted his head, eyes heavy yet still glittering gold throughout the blue. Arthur gave one last flick of his tongue and lifted his head, grasping himself in one hand while he crawled up Merlin's body, placing nips and kisses up his chest until he reached Merlin's mouth. Merlin licked Arthur's lips, tasting both himself and Arthur, his favorite blend. Arthur lined himself up, but continued teasing as he used the head of his cock to rub along the outside of Merlin's arsehole. Merlin grasped the back of Arthur's head, slipping his tongue past soft lips and sharp teeth to swirl around Arthur's tongue. Keeping a hand fisted in Arthur's hair, he drew back and stared into his eyes. "If you don't fuck me right this second, I swear…"

Merlin was interrupted by the feral glimmer in Arthur's eyes as he lowered his head, glaring up at Merlin as he roughly shoved himself into Merlin's arse. "You are _such_ a filthy mouthed slut when you're horny." Arthur growled out through gritted teeth as he raised himself and began a steady pounding rhythm. Merlin reached up and braced himself against the headboard, head tilted back and mouth open to allow his ragged breathing. Arthur lifted one of Merlin's legs up, pressing it against Merlin's chest as he pressed further in. One thing he was pleasantly surprised about was how flexible Merlin was. Arthur licked his right palm and lowered it to wrap around Merlin's cock. He matched his strokes to the thrusts of his pelvis, ending with himself at his depth and his hand against the base of Merlin. Arthur bit his lip as Merlin started mewling and alternating between pressing into Arthur and pulling himself up. Arthur knew Merlin was close, but he wasn't quite ready to let him come that easily. He squeezed the base of Merlin's cock as he quickened his hips. His rhythm faltered as he started feeling the spreading jolts starting from almost inside his arse. Arthur never noticed that he shouted Merlin's name every time he came, but Merlin did. Arthur slumped over Merlin, breathing heavily as his brain acknowledged that he was, indeed, still alive. Arthur slid out of Merlin, slowly, watching Merlin writhe in pleasure. He rolled over and lay next to Merlin, resting his hand lightly on Merlin's still erect and filled flesh.

Merlin waited, wondering what Arthur had in mind. His prince was anything but a selfish lover, and both of them were always well sated by the time sleep claimed them. Even knowing this, Merlin couldn't help moving himself a little under Arthur's hand, enjoying even this minor movement. Arthur hid a grin, instead tightening his grip and stilling Merlin. Merlin waited, but no more movement came from the hand holding him. "Arthur…" Merlin pouted.

"Not until you've cleaned yourself." Arthur turned his head and looked into dark blue eyes. Merlin moved to roll out of bed and grab a basin and cloths but was stopped by the hand on his cock holding him in place. "No," Arthur shook his head with a grin, "with your hands." Merlin groaned and moved to roll over and kiss Arthur, but Arthur moved, crawling until he was back at the foot of the bed and facing Merlin – waiting.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are the worst tease in the history of… history." Merlin glared, but rolled over onto his stomach, raising himself up on his knees. With his arse spread to Arthur, he pushed with his inner muscles, feeling the rivulets start to leak out of him. He reached a hand back and used his finger to capture the escaping fluid. Turning his head to keep his eyes locked on Arthur's, he lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. Arthur's eyes followed Merlin's every move. Merlin repeated the movement, using his fingers to clean every drop of Arthur from his arse and thighs. Arthur was hard again by the time Merlin had 'cleaned' himself. Merlin turned and crawled over to his lover, wasting no niceties as he shoved his tongue as far down Arthur's throat as he could, letting him taste himself and Merlin. Arthur murmured Merlin's name into his mouth as Merlin lowered his head to kiss down his chest. Merlin took Arthur in his mouth, sucking on just the head – which never failed to drive Arthur insane.

"Merlin," Arthur pleaded as he pulled out of Merlin's mouth. "Lay down." Arthur followed Merlin up the bed, laying flush against him as he rubbed his cock against Merlin's. Merlin moaned and spread his legs to cradle Arthur closer. Arthur's prick slid lower and started nudging against Merlin's swollen arsehole. Merlin lifted his hips and pressed back, allowing Arthur to slide back in. Arthur set a slower pace this time, twisting his hips and ending flush against Merlin's arse. He set the same speed as he stroked Merlin's cock, the head leaking milky pearls that Arthur caught on his thumb and lifted to his mouth. Merlin's eyes widened and he moved himself more quickly against Arthur, who grinned and let him. Pale and slender fingers dug into sun-browned skin as Merlin started mewling again, trying to pull Arthur down to him. Arthur lowered himself, pressing his lips urgently against Merlin's as he felt his orgasm start again. He grasped Merlin harder and twisted slightly as he pulled, wanting Merlin to finish before he did. His name being screamed as Merlin flung his head back and the warmth that coated his hand let him know he had, as well as the grip on his arm that would leave a bruise tomorrow. One that Arthur would look at and use to remember this. He moved his mouth back to Merlin's as he moved against him harder, faster – until he came with Merlin's name being breathed against Merlin's mouth.

Arthur pulled himself out of Merlin's now-sore arse and rolled to his customary spot on his back. He lay listening to the sounds of their rapid breathing, heavy pants filling the air. Merlin turned his head to Arthur, tracing his lips against his shoulder. "You, Arthur, are a kinky slut when you're horny."

Arthur laughed, reaching his hand down to clasp Merlin's. "Mmm. I suppose that makes us a matched set then." He felt Merlin nodding against his shoulder and smiling. Using his foot to catch on the forgotten blanket, he raised it up to pull over them.

"I thought you'd want me to clean up first," Merlin said cheekily.

Arthur groaned. "I don't think I could take it right now. I promise we'll have a bath first thing in the morning."

"Mmm, I do so love when you're wet, kinky and horny." Merlin turned and nuzzled sleepily and sated against Arthur.

"Slut." Arthur said affectionately as he and Merlin drifted off. Merlin chuckled in agreement.


End file.
